


Final Flight

by requimdesora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Explicit Language, Gore, Multi, The Last of Us - Freeform, Too lazy to tag everyone, Zombie Apocalypse, children are not happy, everyone is sad, fungal infection, no one is happy, polyships cause I said so, there is no volleyball here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requimdesora/pseuds/requimdesora
Summary: Hinata Shoyo was born during the apocalypse, it's all he's ever known. Sugawara was three when everything fell apart and he's seen the world crash and burn under the weight of the infected. Both of them know the one rule to survival that every human must follow: don't get bit. But Hinata got bit, so why is he still alive? And what does it mean for humanity? Can Suga let himself believe in hope again? And can he and Hinata and all the crows they meet along the way make it in time to save humanity?Or will their lights be snuffed out by looming despair as well?A 'the last of us' au for Haikyuu!! No one is happy and the end is nowhere in sight.





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE 

Holding tightly onto a hand that shook with fear, Sugawara understood nothing. How do you explain to a three year old that the world is falling apart? How do you tell an innocent child that the world he was supposed to know is ending? The woman is sobbing, covered in blood and her other hand holding a bouncing gun to the head of everyone who appears before them. He’s too young to understand why she had to shoot his father; too young to know why he’s not even being allowed to cry. 

“I’m sorry” the woman is crying, her tears mingling with the blood on her face. “I’m sorry” she tells the young boy as she stumbles along, holding him close after the brutal attack she just experienced. There’s a bite mark on her neck and it seems to be swelling. “I’m sorry.” she whispers again as he screams and cries for her before watching one of the soldiers shoot her in the head. “Let me go!” he cries in the arms of the man checking him for bites. 

Eyes shooting open the silver haired male sits up, sighing and running fingers through his hair. There’s the sound of someone just outside and he hopes it’s his partner trying to find some food. It was a fungus, mutated to infect the human race and leaving a world he’d only just started to learn of in shambles. Cocking his gun he peeks out the door and lets out a breath, it really is Daichi after all. 

The door creaks open and he sets the gun on the counter, cautious grey eyes meeting a sympathetic brown. “I found coffee” says the male and Sugawara finds himself melting into the others arms. The world has ended and humanity survives purely on desperation and the brutality of the military, but right now at least he isn’t alone. At least I don’t face the long dark alone.


	2. CH. 1-NO HOPE LEFT

CHAPTER 1 ~ NO HOPE LEFT

Emptiness stretched for miles among the darkness that settled upon the world like a cloud of despair. The weight of it seemed to be causing even the sky to weep, and as Hinata put his hand to the glass, the chill seeping through his fingers seemed oddly appropriate. Tragic, really, the void swallowing all light and hope until only this winter chill and dark-eyed hatred remained in all of humanity. He wasn’t there, as many his age, to witness this fall into a pit of hollow words and lost souls. The shambles of humanity, struggling stubbornly in the ruin of their own arrogance. Nature was an untameable force, something to be feared and respected, a knowledge lost to the people of the past until it had become their ruin. The young teen whose dead-eyed stare spoke volumes of the pain rampant in this age; he knew all too intimately the truth of nature's cruel retribution. 

Stories of lights in windows powered by huge factories and the ability to sleep without someone on guard were fairy tales. Dreams of not scavenging for food and popularity seemed as real to the boy as fairies. What a strange time, it seemed to him, that his forebears had lived in. Leaning his elbows on the sill of the window, Hinata waited quietly for those that would take him away from this crumbling city and into a world more dangerous than the one even he knew. Military zones were hardly his favorite place to be but the world beyond the tightly kept borders was known to be harsher and even less forgiving. What awaited him out there? Hope, or despair? There was no way he could truly say. Bone-worn fingers slipped under the sleeve of his jacket and he traced the scarred mark slowly, frowning beneath a mask that hid most of his face from the view of prying eyes. 

A mess of orange hair sat on his head and his honey-brown eyes stared out forlornly at the world ahead, ringed by the shadows of his fears. Fall was only just beginning to set in, but the rain added to the chill and so he remained bundled in layers of flimsy fabric that protected him from weather only. Humans and infected alike cared little for protective layers of fabric. Not when it was on their enemies, anyway. Toying with the strings on his hoodie, he watched the soldiers and people milling about the street like ants on a hill and wondered if all the effort they put into surviving was really worth it. He’d seen too much death to have hope. The only thing this cursed bite served to remind him of was that he had outlived everyone he’d ever cared for. There was no use in having an open heart when you were the one that lingered while everyone died and took pieces of you with them. 

Pulling his knees to his chest, he reminded himself that he could save everyone; that the fireflies needed him to be humanities light. What a terrible burden, but if he could save others from this fate then he would do anything. Thoughts and rain lulled him, causing his head to nod. Had he been sleeping lately? He couldn’t recall. Days blurred together and time had little meaning beyond when it was light and when it was dark. It would have been easy to sleep there if not for the fear so deeply instilled in him and the sound of a door opening. A knife was in the boy’s hand before he had time to think as he stood ready to defend himself with all he had. In the end it seemed there was little need as it turned out to be the leader of the fireflies, Ikkei Ukai. The two figures next to him looked cautious and worn, as if they’d been through a hard fight already. 

“Who are they?” He murmured quietly to the old man now standing at his side. Everything Hinata knew about survival and the old world had been taught to him by this man. “They’re here to help.” Came the simple reply. Pairs of grey and brown eyes turned to look at the despairing teen and he stared back. As the situation was explained, learning Ikkei was too injured to take him further, he found himself turning even further in than he’d been before. He didn’t know these people, couldn’t tell if he trusted them or not. As they talked over payment and minor details he fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie all the more until at last the silver haired male spoke. “I’m Sugawara, follow me.” With that, Hinata watched as Ikkei went off with the dark haired male and he trailed along behind the other. 

“Hinata.” He supplied quietly, eyes roaming around as they snuck through a hallway. They couldn’t really be out in the open. The way had to be clear and the military couldn’t find him. The boy knew that. The moment it was known he was immune or being smuggled, all bets would be off. Luckily the journey to wherever the smugglers lived wasn’t too far from where he’d already been hiding. Of course being with a complete stranger didn’t sit well, swirling in his stomach like a rotted lunch, just waiting to be expelled. He’d heard that once upon a time strangers were not something to be so fearful of; but now there was nothing but fear. You could not trust someone until they proved to you that they were worth it. Even when the sun shone you could feel the heaviness of anguish and distrust in every soul still living. You either killed to survive or died, and that was the way of life. Hinata had never killed and yet death surrounded him like a cloak. The sad thing was that he survived because others had died and that… That never sat well with him. In truth some part of him wanted to die but he wasn’t living for himself anymore, he was living for those who couldn’t be here.

Sugawara sat opposite him and frowned, his gaze intense. “What’s so special about you…?” He questioned, making Hinata prickle. He couldn’t say. That was a risk he knew better than to take. So instead he hugged his knees to his chest and looked away. “I can’t tell you, sorry.” He responded, though his apology was insincere. He’d expected more prying but the grey-haired male simply shrugged and leaned back, speaking casually. “Fair enough. Well, nothing to do but wait for Daichi and then we’ll be on our way. Rest while you can.” With that he seemed to doze. Hinata knew he should sleep but couldn’t find it in himself, too fearful of the dangers lurking so near. When Daichi returned, however, he wasn’t alone, and Hinata felt a small sense of relief flood through him. He knew that face and suddenly things didn’t seem so bleak.

“Takeda--it’s good to see you.” Hinata greeted and the barest of smiles lifted his face under the black half-mask he wore. The older male smiled and came over, patting him on the back as Daichi put a small, affectionate kiss to Suga’s forehead. “I figured it might be easier if someone you knew tagged along. Besides, I was asked to keep an eye on those two~.” This wasn’t true and Hinata knew it, but still… He was relieved. Takeda had been the one to convince Ikkei to not shoot him and Hinata was forever grateful for that. Silence fell over the group soon after as they head out, sticking close together and eyes trained up ahead on what was to come. Hinata’s journey into the unknown had just begun and he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that things weren’t going to go to plan.

_But really, they never did; not in this shattered world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Suga for being the beta for this! Couldn't have done it without you! 
> 
> To my readers: Sorry for the wait, life is busy and I can't promise chapter 2 will be out any sooner. Either way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fic! 
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
